<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I loved you in the darkness and I loved you in fluorescent light by 6amtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626911">I loved you in the darkness and I loved you in fluorescent light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6amtea/pseuds/6amtea'>6amtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic, kind of ooc, soft soft soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6amtea/pseuds/6amtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu pulled him into a tight hug, and Rin squeezed back just as tight. When his grip loosened, Rintarou pressed his forehead against Osamu’s, eyes bright and tinged red.<br/>Their lips met, softly and so full of unspoken promises, and Osamu ignored the ache that built in his chest when the train pulled into the station. </p><p>Based on "Call If You Need Me" by Vance Joy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I loved you in the darkness and I loved you in fluorescent light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposting, having edited this and added more scenes, and changed some existing scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight streamed in through the thin white curtains of their bedroom- <em>when had he started thinking of it as their bedroom?</em>- and shone softly on their faces. Osamu blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sighed, relishing the warmth of the man next to him. The pillow was smushed against his cheek and his hair was sticking in every direction possible, but the light made him glow and Osamu had never seen anything more beautiful.</p><p>Suna’s breathing changed and he let out a little sigh, but his eyes didn’t open. “I can feel you staring at me, you know,” He murmured lazily.</p><p>“Then ya must know how pretty ya are, from how much I look at ya,” Osamu reached over to run a hand through Suna’s hair, and Suna wiggled closer until he was nestled underneath Osamu’s chin.</p><p>“Do you think I could skip practice, just for today?” Suna mumbled against his neck, a hand reaching for Osamu’s unoccupied one.</p><p>“I don’t think that’ll getcha in coach’s good books, Rin.”</p><p>“I’m sure if I say I had to sleep in with my super hot boyfriend, he’ll understand.” Osamu could feel the wry smile on Suna’s lips and pulled him a little closer.</p><p>Osamu flicked his eyes to the clock on the bedside table and wished he had woken up just a bit earlier. They were apart so often and mornings like this were so rare. Osamu just wanted to wrap his arms around Suna and hold him in the golden morning light for the rest of his life.</p><p>But the world outside their peaceful morning had to make itself known.</p><p>The jarring ringtone Osamu had set for his brother blared. Letting go of Suna’s hand, he grabbed it and stared at the stupid contact photo.</p><p>“Can you decline, the sound hurts my ears.” Suna whined.</p><p>Osamu answered and put it on speaker.</p><p>Suna slapped at his chest half-heartedly. “Traitor.”</p><p>Atsumu’s voice crackled through the speaker. “Hello to ya too, Sunarin.”</p><p>“What do ya want, Tsumu?” Osamu closed his eyes again.</p><p>“Well, first of all, good morning, my dear brother, and second of all, I know Suna is gonna be late for practice today, so I called to make sure he hurried his ass up.”</p><p>Osamu hated how well Atsumu knew them. Absolutely despised it. If given the chance, he would sell Tsumu for a dirty shoelace and like three almonds. And Osamu didn’t even like almonds.</p><p>“Can you stop stewing and hang up already?” Suna nudged him with his head. Sometimes he also didn’t like how well Suna knew him either. (Anyone with a brain could tell that was a lie.)</p><p>“He’ll be there in half an hour, Tsumu.”</p><p>Osamu hung up without waiting for a response but shifted to get up.</p><p>“C’mon Rin, ya gotta get up. Gotta play some volleyball.” He tugged at Suna’s hands to pull him out of the covers, but Suna just flopped over to face the other way.</p><p>“Alright, be that way.” He moved to the window and opened it wide, the cold air biting his bare skin, and ripped the covers straight off the bed.</p><p>Suna shouted and curled into a ball, shivering in only his boxers and socks, but gave in and rolled to the edge of the bed to stand up.</p><p>“You sick, sick bastard.” He spit with no real venom on his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Osamu just smiled to himself and padded to the kitchen to make breakfast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Samu, do we need more milk?” Suna raised his voice to ask Osamu, who was deciding what brand had the best deal on tortilla chips.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so. And get creamer while you’re at it, we ran out yesterday.”</p><p>“No we didn’t, there’s a carton in the back, I found it just before we left. It expires in like a week though.” Suna grabbed a few bags of hot Cheetos on his way to the dairy isle.</p><p>“That’s fine then. Just milk. And maybe cheese. Oh, and-”</p><p>“Do you want to just come with me to the dairy aisle?” Rintarou fixed him with a level look.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>On the way to the dairy section, Osamu was struck with the realization of how domestic his life with Rin had become. They ate breakfast together in the mornings, went to work and practice, then came home, cooked dinner, watched tv, and went to bed. They went grocery shopping together and had their sides of the bed and sides of the closet and their jackets hung on the rack together.</p><p>And as Suna pulled a carton of low-fat milk out of the grocery store refrigerator, and the fluorescent lights shone on his cheekbones and made his eyes sparkle— God, no one should be allowed to look this good in a supermarket— Osamu figured out just how much he wanted his life to stay exactly the way it was. Full of Suna Rintarou.</p><p>“Samu? Are you good, you’re bright red. You have plenty of things to be embarrassed about, but not at this exact moment.” Suna squinted at him and put the milk in the cart.</p><p>Osamu stuttered out a response. “Uh, y-yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s fine.” He laughed awkwardly and pushed the cart towards the bread section. “Um, we need more bagels.”</p><p>Rin followed him to the bagels and played oblivious to Osamu’s tomato state, and Osamu was eternally grateful. He hadn’t quite figured out how to tell his boyfriend that he had fallen in love with him a thousand times over again in the milk aisle of a grocery store.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The steam of the shower spilled into the rest of the bathroom, making the air thick and heavy. Watching the mist dance in the light helped distract Osamu from the pressure building behind his eyes.</p><p>“...could be a really good opportunity to build up other skills and work with other players. Especially if I’m going to keep playing with the national team.” Suna said through the glass, his voice a bit muffled from the running water.</p><p>Osamu cleared his throat before speaking. “If you want to go, I think you should, Rin. This sounds like a great opportunity.”</p><p>And it was. An exchange program to play with the national teams of other countries? How often did a player get a chance to do that? It’s just…</p><p>“I would be gone for a few months. Around seven or eight, Iwaizumi-san had said?”</p><p>“Yeah, Rin.” Osamu swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m proud of you. You’re gonna do great.”</p><p>His gaze fell on the toothbrushes sitting together in the cup by the sink. One green, one red. The toothpaste tube was sitting out, along with Suna’s hair stuff.</p><p>He couldn’t remember a time he considered this apartment home without all the little signs that two people lived here. He couldn’t remember his closet being his alone, or his shoes sitting by the door unaccompanied.</p><p>The shower shut off. “Samu?” Rin asked, softly. His voice sounded small.</p><p>“Rin?”</p><p>“I don’t have to go.” <em>Do you need me to stay?</em></p><p>Osamu hoped the steam would explain his wet eyes.</p><p>“You want to. You should.” <em>Don’t give this up. Not for me.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rain was torrential on the train ride to the airport. They’d had to make a mad dash to the station, towing all of Rintarou’s things behind them. The luggage had stayed relatively dry, but the same couldn’t be said for Rintarou and Osamu.</p><p>Their clothes were absolutely soaked as they waited for the train— with ten minutes to spare, too.</p><p>Osamu slumped into a bench under the covered train stop, crossing his arms. Rintarou settled next to him.</p><p>Osamu glared at the tracks. Stupid volleyball. Stupid training programs, giving athletes once-in-a-lifetime opportunities, stealing boyfriends from cozy apartments and warm beds and soft kisses.</p><p>“Hey,” Rintarou nudged his arm. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“‘Course.” Osamu grumbled. He kept his eyes fixed on the tracks. He didn’t think he could look into Rin’s dark eyes without the tight feeling in his chest turning into something more. But he couldn’t help the way his attention shifted to Rintarou anyways.</p><p>“If I asked, would you…”</p><p><em>Probably</em>. “Would I what?”</p><p>He fiddled with his fingers. Was he… nervous?</p><p>“Hey, would I what?”</p><p>“Would you marry me?” Rintarou’s eyes met Osamu’s. “I don’t mean right now, or even soon. But would you… be interested?”</p><p>Osamu blinked once. Twice. Three times, until he finally registered the heat on his face as tears.</p><p>He could feel Rin go still next to him. “ ‘Samu?”</p><p>“Yes.” Osamu slowly turned to face Rin head-on. Osamu didn’t need to think too hard about the answer. He had known since he was 18, since he looked at his teammate and thought ‘<em>So this is what falling in love is like.’</em></p><p>“How could I say no? It’s you.” He hoped his face and voice carried all the emotion that he intended it to, and he knew by the way Rintarou’s eyes glistened that it did.</p><p>Osamu pulled him into a tight hug, and Rin squeezed back just as tight. When his grip loosened, Rintarou pressed his forehead against Osamu’s, eyes bright and tinged red.</p><p>Their lips met, softly and so full of unspoken promises, and Osamu ignored the ache that built in his chest when the train pulled into the station.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you know if there’s a difference between wax and parchment paper?” Atsumu asked as soon as the call connected.</p><p>Osamu pulled a face at his phone. “The fuck? Yes, idiot. If you put wax paper in the oven it’ll melt and get stuck to everything.”</p><p>“Oh. that explains that.”</p><p>Osamu laughed shortly, but it didn’t come out as lighthearted as he had wanted. If Atsumu picked up on that (which he probably did, the bastard), he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“You at home?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just dropped Rin off at the airport.”</p><p>“He excited?”</p><p>“Why’re you asking me? You saw him like, 2 days ago.”</p><p>“So? S’not like I ever know what he’s thinking.”</p><p>“Yeah. He is. A little nervous though, isn’t sure if he’s gonna be lonely or not.”</p><p>“He said that? Wow, our little Sunarin finally learned to use his words.”</p><p>“Well, no, but y’know.”</p><p>The silence that followed was long, but not uncomfortable. Osamu could’ve used the time to put some water on to boil. But he didn’t move from his spot leaning on the counter, eyes burning comfortably from unfocusing on a spot on the tile.</p><p>Atsumu broke the silence and his gaze. “Can I come over for dinner?”</p><p>“Are you kiddin?”</p><p>“Well, I did just turn the zucchini into wax soup, so…”</p><p>Osamu finally made his way to get out a pot. “Ugh, yeah. I’m making soba.”</p><p>“You made that last time!”</p><p>“Don’t eat it then.”</p><p>“I’ll be over soon.”</p><p>“Fine. Bring something for dessert.” He didn’t really want dessert. But Atsumu would have to stop at the store first, and that would give him an extra few minutes of alone time.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>The call ended. Osamu went through the motions of making dinner, not particularly present, but too tired for his mind to wander.</p><p>Atsumu came over empty-handed. They ate, and it was a quiet affair. Osamu wasn’t in much of a talking mood.</p><p>Atsumu had left soon afterwards. Normally he would stay for hours and they would play mario kart or fight over a movie, but there was something in his eyes and their short parting conversation.</p><p>“He’s not dead, ‘Samu, stop mourning him.” Atsumu stood by the door, pulling his shoes back on.</p><p>“I know that, dumbass. I’m not mourning anything.”</p><p>Atsumu gave him a skeptical look. “Seriously. Space is good.” He laughs a little.</p><p>“I know it seems like a lot now, but I also know you two. You’ll be fine. Trust me.” He waved a hand over his shoulder in goodbye and let the door shut behind him.</p><p>Osamu stared at the closed door for longer than he would like to admit.</p><p>Whatever. What did Atsumu know anyways. He’s been in a relationship for what, two months? And that’s a record for him.</p><p>But he still couldn’t figure out what exactly Atsumu really meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Osamu put the phone on speaker as he folded laundry. “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p>“Mmh, nothing much. S’late here.” Suna’s voice was thick, the way it always was when they talked late into the night, but it had a light edge to it. Only 3 months left.</p><p>“You have practice in the morning?”</p><p>“A flight.”</p><p>“Oh? Where’s it this time? Thailand, right?”</p><p>“Japan, actually.”</p><p>Osamu dropped the fitted sheet he was holding. “Japan?”</p><p>The unfamiliar edge to his voice grew. “I’m coming home.”</p><p>“What about the program?” He sat on their bed.</p><p>“I think I've had enough traveling for awhile.”</p><p>“You're coming home.” Osamu couldn’t help the exhilarated whisper his voice came out as.</p><p>“I’m coming home, ‘Samu.”</p><p>
  <em>I’m coming home. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still not super happy with how it turned out, but I feel a lot better about it.  If you enjoyed it, thank you! feel free to leave a comment or kudos, they make my day! (but don't feel pressured or anything aha).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>